


punishment

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [38]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But Can Be Read as Neutral, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Face Slapping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I never said any names, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Minor Spoilers, No Smut, Not Happy, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Slapping, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, but its not genunine, i'm tired i'll add more tmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: You deserved this as punishment, your lover was right, they were always right.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Short Story Assemble [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't support this relationship in the slightest, not at all. No matter which AU you write this in, this ship is never a good ship, it's completely unhealthy.
> 
> Somewhat based off this song: https://youtu.be/O81HImHMASc  
> Bonus: My favourite cover of this song so far and one of my favourite pairings (although I don’t headcanon them as abusive, I swear! I just think they sound nice here) https://youtu.be/mjUXIg7igGQ
> 
> I also wrote this in less than 10 minutes, so this is completely terrible.

With a cruel smirk, they raised a hand up high. A loud  _ smack _ sounded through the air followed by a sharp gasp and a shaky sob. They gave a low chuckle then raised their hand again.

You sobbed pitifully as they repeatedly slapped your cheeks but made no attempt to stop them. This was your punishment after all, this was what you deserved. You weren’t sure what you did wrong this time, but you knew you deserved it. They always knew what was best for you, right?

It was about five harsh slaps on each cheek when the taunting came in. “Stupid, goddamn idiot, never can do anything right. Isn’t that right? Your stupid, aren’t you?”

As best as you could, you nodded numbly, of course they were right. They knew you better than you knew yourself. Eventually, you lost count of the number of slaps when they finally stopped. God, your cheeks were hurting so much, they were probably as red as a tomato by now. But then, a hand slipped under your chin and your eyes widened at their expression looking down at you, pure adornment written in their eyes. 

“I’m sorry, my beloved,” they apologized, although they didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. But they were apologizing to someone as low as you, so it didn’t matter what they sounded. “But you were bad so I had to punish you. You know the rules.”

Despite the stinging, echoing pain, all you did was swallow whatever was in your mouth and nod. You smiled despite your cheeks hurting like hell. “I- I love you…”

They rolled their eyes, but smiled nevertheless before pressing a sweet, short kiss on your lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
